Frosted Flames
by LucyCupcake
Summary: ONE SHOT encountering snow for the first time, the stitchpunks set out to explore. With 5 pregnant, 9 must protect his lover. 9x5


**Frosted Flames**

Strange, frosty, flakes danced their through the air, in one great performance before settling to the dead earth, as one plain sheet, with sparked like diamonds in the light. A blanket of snow covered all corners of the earth, as far as the eye could see, and merged with the horizon.

A single optic blinked in wonder at the spectacular site, for this was his first time encountering snow. 5 stared out across the frozen landscape from behind the protective shield of glass, stroking his swollen belly absentmindedly.

7, 2 and 8 were all out, investigating this strange substance that had fallen from the sky, and deciding if it was safe. Of course 5 would have gone out with them, but his mate had decided it was best for him to stay inside, considering he was pregnant.

As if on que, 5 felt another pair of burlap arms snake them selves around his waist. He instant turned his head to nuzzle that of his mates. 9 kissed his eye patch, before whispering into his sensors.

"2 says it's safe to go out… but I don't want you out there…" At this, 5 turned around to face him.

"And why's that?" he spoke, while snaking his arms around 9's neck.

"Because its cold and it might hurt the baby." They both looked down to 5's baby bump.

5 frowned. "But why can't I go out? I could wear a scarf around my stomach or something?"

9 smiled softy, and pecked 5 on the lips "5, I love you, and I don't want you or our baby getting hurt."

5 frowned again "Please 9? I'll be careful! And what if I never see this again?"

9 frowned "don't think like that…" he looked into 5's pleading optic and smiled again. "Oh, alright. But wear a scarf, and I'm coming with you!"

"Yes!" 5 pumped his fist in the air, before kissing 9's cheek and running off to find some rags to use as a scarf. 9 smiled and started to walk over to the library door.

It was hard for the stitchpunk to believe that in just 2 months, they would both have a baby stitchpunk to look after. Especially as it seem like it was just last week that 5 had told him the good news. They had been together ever since 5 came back to life, and they had both confessed their love for each other. So now, almost two years later, they were about to have their first child together.

He halted as he saw 5, covered up with pieces of scrap material, waiting for him at the door. He beamed as he reached him, and began adjusting one of the rags so it covered more of 5's stomach. He gently kissed his eye patch, before take a hold of his hand and leading him outside.

The sight outside was more spectacular than it had been from through the sheet of glass. The pretty flakes were still falling from the sky, and the ground was sparkling.7, 8 and the twins were having a snow ball fight, while 6 was drawing shapes on the ground. 5 had to smile when he saw 1 and his mentor, snuggled up and watching over the others.

The two lovers made their way over to the edge of the snow, being careful not to slip on the ice witch had formed on the concrete ground. Carefully, they both took their first few steps into the snow, wincing at how cold it was.

"You ok?" 9 asked his brow furrowing.

5 nodded with a shiver and a weak smile, "yeah… it's just cold."

"Just tell me if you get too cold, I don't want you to get sick."

"Mmmm, you worry too much…" 5 smiled.

"But that's because I love you" 9 smiled warmly, cupping 5's face and giving him a kiss.

"I know that, and I love you too..." 5 spoke as they parted, smiling warily.

They continued to walk through the snow, until it became too deep, and 9 wouldn't allow 5 to go any further. The buttoned stitchpunk didn't mind though. 9 was just practicing at being a good father. Not that 5 doubted for a second that his zippered lover wouldn't be.

As the sky grew darker, the small group of stitchpunks made their way back into the library. 2 set up a small fire, to allow everyone to warm themselves up.

9 helped 5 get undressed from his makeshift scarves, and bought him a dry blanket to keep them warm. They both lay there, snuggled by the fire, with 5 sat in 9's lap and 9's arms around his lover's waist.

"Hey 9?" 5 broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to be a great father."

At this, 9 smiled as he gently kissed the top of his lovers head. Although he himself doubted this, it was encouraging to hear it from 5. Especially as 5 would be the mother. And you know what they say about a mother's instinct.

"I know, but you're going to be a better mother." 9 smiled, adjusting his arms around the buttoned stitchpunk, stroking his over grown stomach, where their child was still growing.

5 smiled and snuggled into 9 more. "Then I guess we're both going to be great parents." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"I guess we are 5. I guess we are." 9 smiled.


End file.
